


Personal Sentence

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Wings, magical troubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tommy was small. He was a fairy, he was supposed to be small, but he was even small for a fairy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to I_Glitterz for writing [Freak Out](http://i-glitterz.livejournal.com/44789.html) and letting me play with the idea!!
> 
> Thanks to Jillian75 for the amazing beta job! <3
> 
> Written for Hurt_comfort bingo, magical trouble square

He stood alone in the shadows of the dark alley, waiting for the men on the street to pass. He knew if he was seen, it would just make everything worse. Days like these, Tommy wished he could go back in time, back to that day when he _thought_ he was smart enough to mix together the potion.

But instead of being happy, he is trying to hide his permanent form from the humans. The few times he has been caught, he was lucky enough to escape, but he was _not_ going back to the research center. He was one of a kind, he knew that, but that did not give anyone the right to prod and poke him like he was a piece of dirt.

When the men finally cleared the area, Tommy spread out his black wings, taking flight out of the city and back to the safety of his home in the woods.

He might have been born a happy go lucky sunshine and roses fairy, but he is far from that now.

Tommy is a dark fairy, sentenced to spend his life in the shadows, where no one can see him.

~*~

 _Seven years earlier_

Tommy was small. He was a fairy, he was supposed to be small, but he was even small for a fairy. He hated it, loathed it, spent most of his childhood doing stupid stretching exercises, thinking that the stories that he heard were true and with enough stretches he would at least be close to normal size.

By the time he was fifteen he had given up. He knew then there was no point in trying, it was all stories made up by some very bored and cruel elders. He was stuck being Thomas, the short. Like that made it all better, having it _in his fucking title_. He hated that his father thought it was a great idea adding that to his name. What a title ceremony that had been. Everyone got a kick out of it, except Tommy. He hid his face and ran off as soon as he could get away.

He ran so far, he was in an area he had never seen. When he came upon the small house, he had to check it out. He was tired and hungry and no one seemed to be home so he didn’t think anyone would mind.

What he never expected was the huge wizard’s book that was laying there. Tommy was sure this was a fairy home, but how they came upon this book, he was sure he did not want to know. His curiosity got the better of him and he found it, the spell he didn’t even know he was searching for. It was a growth spell, made to only let the person grow a small amount.

The list of ingredients was easy enough; Tommy knew where he could find them. He quickly wrote down everything he needed and how to mix it together. He knew he would have time in a few weeks when he had the house to himself.

**

He was nervous until his parents left knowing this would be the day. Finally, he would be able to look his father in the eye without flying or standing on a chair. Tommy knew he would have to answer the questions and no doubt some type of punishment, but there was no way they were going to make him go back to the way he is now. There is no way he will let them.

He double checked everything that he measured with what he had written down. He mixed it all slowly, the foul smell drifting up to his nose. Tommy was not going to let something as small as a drink smelling like shit get in his way of being taller. He closed his eyes, pinched his nose and took it all down, slamming the glass on the table as he finished the final drop.

He didn’t feel any different, didn’t notice his clothes were any shorter. Tommy was not giving up; he climbed into bed, hoping that by morning he would be able to see things differently.

**

Tommy awoke with a scream and pain radiating throughout his entire body. He rolled out of bed, trying to get away from whatever was attacking him. He whipped around the house, knocking down everything in his path. He had to get away from the pain. The harder he tried, the stronger the pain became. He could feel the change in his body, his limbs growing longer and longer as he moved. He ran out the back door, hoping the fresh cold air would sooth his pain. He had to find that house, that book and make the pain go away.

The pain finally became too much and he collapsed onto the ground, his world going dark as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
When Tommy finally saw light again, he was sure it had been a few days. His body was huge and awkward. His skin had a black tint to it and his wings were no longer the amazing blue color. They too were now as black as night. His hair remained the pure white blonde color that he was born with, but otherwise he felt like a shadow of himself.

Tommy fell over three times before he was finally able to stand upright. He gasped as he did, realizing that he towered over the plants that he used to think were huge. Somehow his inch had turned into a few feet. He knew immediately he would live his life alone, that he could never go home.

~*~

Tommy shook his head, pushing the memories of that day deep inside him once more. He came down from the sky, along the edge of his woods, slipping on the cloak that hid his blonde hair and wings. He knew everyone in the city had his description and were thirsty for the reward money to bring him in. He could not bring himself to leave; he was still close enough to check up on his family during the darkest night.

Walking slowly to his home hidden deep in the woods, he listened for the sounds of someone following him. Once he was sure he was alone, he turned toward the door of his home. What he never expected was a note that someone had been there.

  


 _I know what you are. Please, let me help you. I too am running from them. Meet me tomorrow night by the circle. ~A_  


Tommy knew it had to be another fairy, which was the only way that the mystery person could know about the circle. But fairy or not, Tommy was not falling into a trap. He threw the note on the table before putting away the stash of food he had managed to take on this trip to the city. He just hoped it would last him more than a week this time.

Tommy went to bed, never giving the note a second thought.

He was a dark fairy because of what he did. It is his personal sentence to live in the shadows alone.  



End file.
